Marauders and a Quidditch Try-outs
by B. Weasley
Summary: When Quidditch Try-outs are happening, the Marauders can't help to add a little mischief.


**Enter for the Houses Competition Y5 - Round 1 - Eagles - Transfiguration**

**Prompt:** [Event] Quidditch try-outs; [Object] Prefect Badge

**Category:** Standard

**Word count: **1.177

* * *

_**Marauders and a Quidditch Try-outs**_

"Don't you love the smell of the Quidditch Pitch on the first day of the try-outs?" James Potter asked his best friends while smelling the air.

"It's one of the best days of the year, losing just for the day we beat the Slytherin on the Pitch," Sirius Black agreed.

"I don't know why you get so hyped with a game, but I'll be a good best friend and support you guys," Remus Lupin said, playing with his Prefect Badge, trying to not show how proud he is.

"Lupin my boy, are you trying to say something? Because I don't think this is how our Perfect Prefect acts," James said, making a noise of disapproval, but secretly, he was very proud of his friend.

"Oh shut up! I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking when he made me Prefect, or rather, I know exactly what he was thinking," Remus said shuffling his feet in the grass under his feet.

"We know exactly what he was thinking, but we can discuss this later," James said hopping in his broom. "And where is Peter? I thought he was going to cheer for us?"

"He had detention, Minnie wasn't joking when she said that she didn't want more jokes in her corridor," Sirius answered while hoping in his broom. "At least we won't miss a player right?"

"Right, but we are missing a Marauder and this is never good," James said pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"And I guess you won't be very happy to know with whom Peter is having his detention," Remus said, trying not to lose his composure.

"With whom Moony? Our adorable Minnie or with the old Slug?" Sirius asked, rolling his eyes at the mention of the Potions' teacher.

"With none of this, but our adorable Gryffindor's Prefect Miss Evans," Remus said with a smirk on his face which bloomed into laughter when he saw that James fell off his broom.

"Need a little help there Prongs? Don't let people see you fall off your broom or they will think that our captain isn't what he used to be," Sirius said, barking a laugh with a spark in his eyes.

"Shut up Padfoot! So you are telling me that now the Prefects are super visioning the detentions? This is interesting…" James said with a smirk.

"Oh, don't think about it James! I bet that Minnie just put Wormtail with Lily because she knows you'll be too preoccupied with the try-outs to be mischief enough to gain detention," Remus rolled his eyes, trying not to give any ideas to James.

"Fine, I promise I'll behave; now where are Shacklebolt and the others? They supposed to be here already," James said hopping in his broom again and looking at the bleachers where some girls were already sitting.

"Right behind you Captain," Kingsley Shacklebolt said appearing behind James with some fellow Gryffindors at his side. "We are ready to start the try-outs."

"Good, now if you excuse us Moony, we have some people that need our attention," James said with a smirk that made Remus smile and started to walk in the direction of the bleachers.

The Gryffindor quidditch try-outs always were an event; James and Sirius always are the more flamboyant flyers in the team and they liked to show themselves. Kingsley was used to it by now and just chuckle to himself looking the awe in the other Gryffindors' faces.

James was excited to see that the players this year were better than the last year, and thought that finally, the Cup of Houses will stay in McGonagall's office. He knew that the Prewitt twins, Fabian and Gideon, will be awesome beaters and Marlene McKinnon was an awesome chaser already. He just needs to find a good seeker and the team will be complete.

Almost like lightning had stroke him, James had a great idea in how to choose the new seeker. Since they didn't want to use the Golden Snitch because the little ball could be very temperamental sometimes, they will need to use something else and he knew exactly what they will use.

"Hey Moony, you think you can lend me your Prefect Badge? I promise that I'll return the way that is now, Marauders honor," James said with a puppy eyes in his face, which made Remus suspect of his intentions.

"Why do you need my badge? I have been a Prefect for under a month and you already want to mess with this?" Remus asked, not willing to let go of his badge. He was very proud to be a Prefect and doesn't really want to mess with this.

"C'mon Moony, you trust me, don't you? You know I never will do anything that puts you in trouble," James said with the same puppy eyes.

"You know that these puppy eyes just work with Sirius and your mom, right? Because I won't be foolish by this Prongs," Remus sighed. "And I know that you won't put me in trouble, so just be careful ok? I really don't want to say to Minnie that I need a new badge just because one of my best friends lost it."

"You got it Moony! I'll take good care of this, thanks," James said taking the Prefect Badge of Remus' hands and going back to the middle of the Pitch where the Seekers to waited for him.

"Okay guys, so to choose a Seeker we will be using this Prefect Badge, courtesy of our newest Prefect, Mister Remus Lupin," James said with his trademark smirk.

"Why aren't we using a Gold Snitch? If we use the real thing wasn't better?" Dorcas Meadowes asked with a brow arched.

"We are trying new things this year Dori, so just play along okay? Thank you very much," James said with so much sarcasm in his voice that made everyone hide a smile. "We will use a spell to make the Badge act like the Snitch and the first that brings back will be the new Seeker. Questions?"

No one seems to have questions, so James just said the spell that McGonagall had taught him the other night and released the Badge; soon there are a few brooms in the air seeking the little badge with the other teammates and Gryffindors in the bleachers cheering them on.

It wasn't long before Dorcas catch the badge and delivered to a smirking James, who praised the girl and soon, the Gryffindor team was complete. Minerva McGonagall will be very pleased with how her lions were already planning to win the Houses Cup.

"Here Moony, like I promised, your Badge undamaged," James said giving the other boy his badge.

"Thanks James, but try to use the Snitch in practice, will be better," Remus replied with a smirk.

"I guess it's better indeed," James smiled and left to join his teammates. Later that night, the Gryffindor common room will celebrate his new team, and the Marauders will definitely play a major role in this. But this is a story to another time.


End file.
